


Apologies

by GrilledBeer



Series: Vinsmoke one shots [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Caring Roronoa Zoro, Graphic, M/M, Rape Recovery, classic sanji's guilt, concerned zoro, just taken to another level, sanji hating himself, zoro being the voice of reason as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrilledBeer/pseuds/GrilledBeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every single member of the Vinsmoke family deserves to be sullied, is what Sanji has grown to believe. If that also includes himself, it's just a sad coincidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】Apologies/道歉](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167552) by [Yukiho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiho/pseuds/Yukiho)



> A fair caution to all that this* is a rape fic and will get quite graphic. This is a breakaway from my normal stories, is quite experimental and could be the one where the characters are out of character the most (though I tried). Please let me know what you all think.
> 
> *could be fitted in anywhere in the timeline starting from pretty much after the Baratie to Wano arc.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: sswirlicuee
> 
> Disclaimers: the characters belong to E. Oda and team, and if they could pick up the pace of the current story a little bit more, I'd be very glad.

Sanji hates the Vinsmokes. Every single one of them.

He watches as the Vinsmoke brat get pulled into a kiss. The man is deranged. Sensibly so. He’s a heavyset man with a swiftness of gait that is no longer inhibited by reasons or norms. His past has ruined him; he’s now a shadow of his former self. And it’s the Vinsmokes the perpetrators.

Sanji watches as the brat tries to reject at first, before finally giving in. To his punishment. He watches with immense satisfaction. The man doesn’t do anything a Vinsmoke doesn’t deserve.

The man is clumsy but powerful. Clumsy but forceful. As the brat’s mouth is being invaded by the alien tongue, he digs his fingers into his own arms to suppress any noise. Or to suppress himself from pushing the man away.

The kiss is ugly. The man plunges and plunges, unmindful of the object of his invasion. As he forces his way deeper, his big hands come up to encage the brat’s head and turns it to accommodate himself. The man bites into the thin lips and draws blood. A man who’s lost it has no reason to be gentle. Not that Sanji wants him to be.

The man’s scent is all over the brat. His smaller frame is being pushed into the wall and he lets him, something that fulfils Sanji’s expectations. Finally the man pulls away for breath, leaving the Vinsmoke kid panting and quivering against the wall, seeming utterly defeated. The man is back again so fast it surprises even Sanji and fights with the brat’s belt and pulls it away from the thin, breakable waist. Just what Sanji wants.

The huge man pulls down his own cotton trousers and holds his proportionate erection in his hand. Why someone would get a hard-on for a scrawny, snobbish Vinsmoke, and a male at that, is beyond Sanji. The black slacks are yanked down not so gently, exposing the pale thighs. Sanji is pleased to know that the brat is petrified by the sight and what it promises. The promise of punishment and redemption.

Abruptly, the brat is turned around and the man finds his handhold on the brat’s hips under the thin blue shirt. Without delay, the man goes straight to the tight opening. Sanji smiles as the fulfilment of the promise is so near.

But obviously, it is impossible to enter someone whose areas down there have never been explored before without preparation. The Vinsmoke spawn brings his arm up and bites into it to mute himself, his other arm bracing against the wall. He does not try to push the man away, and that’s all Sanji waits for.

The head of the man’s erection somehow managed to breach through. However, the lack of accommodation to his needy organ contributes to his anger. He fights even harder to go inside, with the savagery that only madmen are capable of. He pushes the brat’s body down onto his rod, the motion buckling the brat’s already shaking legs.

But that does not daunt the man. He simply lifts the body up and down towards his erection. The big man lets out a frustrated grunt and force himself in deeper. The hot heat that envelops his cock drives his already frenzied mind towards insanity. He cannot get enough of it. He pushes the Vinsmoke kid into the wall, trying to dig deeper and deeper into him. Both of his hands now encircle the waist as if it were just an object. The man bites down on an exposed neck while trying to immerse himself in the heat, moving his thick and powerful tights with the primal instinct of an animal finding release. To Sanji, this is the sight of a man who masturbates with a rapture, and he is so pleased that the Vinsmoke kid is being used in this manner.

The Vinsmoke brat cries out as pain explodes in a place he does not know exists. His body tries to push it away, only to make the matter worse. It sears its way into his body, and he feels as if the offending organ has penetrated into his stomach. It feels as if it _is_ inside his stomach. It makes him want to throw up but he is too busy suffocating. The lower part of his body has grown numb and all he feels is the discomfort of having something too big dislodged inside of him. The harsh movement must have torn something, because he feels a sudden surge of blinding pain that makes him black out for a second. 

The man’s movement grows more erratic as he nears his finish. The arms that until now grip the brat’s waist for a handhold now travel down to his loins and latch on to where his tights connect with his torso. He crashes the slender body into his organ, with the only goal of burrowing himself in the depth of the hole. A quick scream escapes the brat as he feels himself tear further down there. The man lets out a howl when he is balls-deep inside, never letting go of the body, then releases.

The big man never slows down and takes his time to ride it out. The brat’s body has become limp in his hold, which encourages the man to manoeuvre it in and out of his own member. When he lets go, the body just slips out of him and crumbles onto the dirty floor.

Sanji looks on and cracks a smile. He feels redeemed. Here it is, a Vinsmoke who claims to be all pure and mighty, getting his blood sullied by a commoner. The Vinsmoke brat deserves it.

The madman decides that he wants another go. This time he must be tired, because he does it on the floor like a dog. He pulls at brat’s hair as he fucks him into the ground. After his second release he walks away, because it is not fun anymore, doing a non-responding body.

  


They stopped at the main village on the island. It had been devastated by some kind of an unnatural disaster. People were whispering names.

In the forest in the vicinity of the town, Sanji met a weeping young girl who had run away from home. He noticed the skin on the arms that was not covered by the sleeves and took her home.

He took her back to her father’s — the village chief’s — house. The chief had once been a loving and dependable man. The destruction of his village had turned him miserable and insane. He had tried to protect his village and his family. They had suffered torture. The marks of poisons were still present on the expanse of his daughter’s back and arms and on his person. He failed to save his wife.

Sanji knew that the man was on to him. He could read it in the man’s body language. He noticed how the village chief’s crazed eyes widen as he recognised something in Sanji’s features. What triggered it, though, was when he uttered a simple sentence.

“I’m sorry.”

  


When Sanji comes to, the first thing he notices is pain. It hurts so much. He is left on the floor like a broken tool. Blood mixed with something else comes out of his opening in an endless stream. It drips down his thighs and pools on the floor. It hurts when he moves. He feels beyond disgusted.

He lays there and wallows in self-hatred. It has always been what he wishes for as a punishment. He wants the Vinsmoke punished, every single one of them. Including himself.

How many families have been destroyed? How much blood have been spilled? It was a perversion, what just happened to him, but no perversion can compete with the perversion that are the Vinsmoke’s goals.

He can still feel it distinctly, that rod of judgement. An instrument on which he gambled his whole redemption. It is still inside his body, hurting him, damning him.

He is finally able to pick himself up after a while. The daughter is no where to be seen, which is good. He wouldn’t know what to do should she chance upon this. He stands up unsteadily and drags himself back to the ship.

  


Ironically, the person who approaches him about it is the last person he wants to find out, precisely one day later.

“You haven’t been eating and you act like you are ill. Get your shit together already.”

Zoro says once the others have left the galley, and Sanji is wiping down the table.

“Perhaps it’s because I am. Don’t worry your pretty little head over me, idiot marimo, it’ll go away.”

“I’m not worried. And you better make it sooner than later. You are already a burden as it is.”

The hand that has been cleaning the surface stops. Then continues.

“Ho. Hit a sore spot, didn’t I?”

“Shut it. I’m not in the mood to deal with your shit.”

Zoro touches one of his swords. Sanji doesn’t want to fight him today, so he stays still.

“Why are you acting fragile all of a sudden? What’s wrong with you?”

“I’m not acting fragile. I told you I had a cold and your ugly face is not helping any. Now leave me alone.”

“Like hell you aren't. Did you get into a fight?”

“It’s none of your business.”

“Just answer the damn question.”

Zoro looks like he is about to draw his swords, which Sanji wishes to avoid, so he cannot help but comply.

“Sort of. The fool thought I was some other kid but because I am awesome I beat some sense into him.”

That man recognises the Vinsmoke blood in me, Sanji muses.

Zoro looks concerned for a second before taking three strides across the kitchen with an angry scowl to fist Sanji’s collar.

The movement jolts Sanji and he winces involuntarily. That’s also when Zoro notices the bite mark on his neck. The swordsman seems confused for a second, before a realisation draws upon him. He yanks the collar wide open to examine it more closely, before a look of absolute fury crosses his feature.

“You lied. What’s the meaning of this?”

“Be careful or I’ll start thinking that you are jealous, moss head. Easy on the shirt, now.”

Zoro just shakes him roughly to demand answer.

“Okay, okay. I was careless, all right? He’s already taken care of, so can you shut the hell up.”

“You know what. You’re a terrible liar.”

As if on cue, Sanji’s legs decides to give out at this precise moment. Zoro catches him and holds him against his body with unexpected gentleness. It’s almost as if they were hugging.

“Who is this bastard. I will kill him.”

The Vinsmoke in him doesn’t understand, until it finally reaches Sanji. He feels a tug at his heart. To think that someone would go this far for him. He lets himself be partly carried. His voice shakes when he speaks again.

“If you kill him I will kill you. Leave him alone. It’s my fault to begin with anyway.” 

Sanji smiles bitterly.

This angers Zoro. But despite that, his hand creeps up to lay over the small of Sanji’s back almost protectively. Sanji lets himself be guided to sit down at the table. It makes him realise that Zoro can be extremely gentle when he wants to be.

“It takes a huge amount of foolishness to say that when you’re on the receiving end like this.”

“Or hypocrisy.”

Sanji chuckles mirthlessly. Zoro’s hand flies up to cover his lips.

“Stop it.”

Sanji feels the barrier break. The Vinsmoke kid comes out from behind the glass and stares Sanji down. He is shaking and has to put an arm on the table for support. He feels faint.

“If you can’t tell the truth, don’t. Just stop lying, to me, to us, to yourself. I don’t know how fucked up you are in your head, but at least that’s still better than faking. Don’t underestimate us. We can take you no matter how fucked up you are.”

Vinsmoke Sanji reaches out for him. When that hand touches his face, he feels his eyes burn.

“Hey. Hey! You look like you’re about to pass out.”

Zoro puts his hand on Sanji’s shoulder. Tears rolls down Sanji’s cheeks as he feels himself keel over onto the table.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Sanji knows that he needs to apologise. For being a Vinsmoke, for not being able to do anything about it, for having to lie, for not being able to do anything but keep on lying. He feels like child who desperately wants to correct his mistakes without knowing how.

“You don’t even know why you’re sorry. Stop apologising.”

That child also doesn’t know what his mistakes are. He just wants to be forgiven. He will do anything for it.

“I’ll get Chopper. Hang in there.”

“I’m sorry.”

Zoro’s hand comes up to his mouth again.

“Shut it, shitty cook. I can beat the crap out of you as many times as you want, but whatever it is you are sorry about, it’s still not your fault.”

Sanji passes out with apologises at the tip of his tongue. Apologies that the frail barrage that is Zoro’s hand won’t allow to come out.


End file.
